


through the years

by joyfulwriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Next Door Neighbor au, Slight plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Katie “Pidge” Holt and Lance McClain had been friends and neighbors for years, but what would happen if they started liking each other?





	through the years

**Author's Note:**

> My first Plance fic! Which I like, worked on for three days lmao but I hope you enjoy, I know this is like, the typical trope where Lance falls for Allura first and then Pidge but hopefully you still enjoy anyway!

Lance McClain and Katie “Pidge” Holt, had known each other their entire lives. 

Lance had met Pidge when he moved next door to her and her family the summer before fifth grade. He had known that there were two kids that lived next door, but he just hoped that they were nice. Lance was 11 at the time, and was sitting on the front steps of his new house when he heard a crack, and then a crash from the neighbor’s backyard. Puzzled, he ran over to the fence and peeked over the side. He saw a broken tree branch on the ground, and a girl with auburn colored hair tied up in a messy ponytail laying next to said branch. She was huffing and mumbling something under her breath, holding her knee. 

“Hey! You okay?” Lance called, frowning. “Why were you in a tree?”

The girl looked up, light brown eyes staring at him curiously. “I was trying to get a look at a nest of baby birds on a higher branch up, but I guess this branch wasn’t strong enough.” She sighed. “Aren’t you the new neighbor or something?”

“Yeah! I’m Lance!” He grinned and waved to her. “What’s your name?”

She tilted her head, finally smiling a little bit. “I’m Katie.”

“Well, nice to meet you Katie! But your knee looks really bad, I’ll help!” Lance ran back inside and grabbed the first aid kit from the counter and a step stool so he could climb over the fence. “Don’t worry I’m coming!” 

Katie watched as he jumped the fence, landing on his feet. “Wow, you’re really agile.”

“Thanks!” He grinned and kneeled down next to her. “Don’t worry, I know what to do. My big sister Veronica has helped patch me up a bunch of times!” He got the antiseptic out and cleaned the wound, then put a big bandage on it. “There! Oh, one more thing.” He smiled and leaned down, kissing it.

She blushed brightly and looked away. “W-Why did you do that??”

“My mom says kisses can help anything feel better! So I wanted to try it out.” He smiled and helped her up. “Can I help you try and see that nest of baby birds?”

And with that, Katie had climbed up on his shoulders so she could look at the tiny birds in the nest. From that day forward, Lance and Katie were the best of friends.

(Also the day that Katie got the nickname “Pidge” from Lance, because Pidge sounded like Pigeon, and that’s a kind of bird. His logic).

————————

Years passed, and Pidge and Lance’s bond only grew, even when they added another person to their duo. Together, she, Lance and Hunk were the best of friends and were close, which is probably how Hunk noticed her crush on Lance before she even really knew herself. 

It was during their freshman year of high school, Pidge and Lance were 15, and Hunk had just turned 16 that January. To celebrate, they had all decided to go see a movie and just hang out around town. The movie they saw was cheesy and they spent the whole time making fun of it, and later went to get McDonald’s. 

“To Hunk! Congrats on getting older.” Lance snorted and raised his cup, bumping it with the others. 

Pidge smiled and sipped her sprite, bumping shoulders with Lance. He looked down at her and beamed, however, someone else caught his attention. “Oh, hey Allura!!”

Allura was probably the most popular girl in their grade, she was smart as well as beautiful, and had completely stolen Lance’s heart. She waved to him before being pulled off to a booth by a couple of her friends, leaving Lance with a goofy look on his face, and a scowl on Pidge’s. She didn’t know why Lance’s crush on Allura bothered her so much, it shouldn’t. It wasn’t like she was his girlfriend, they were just friends.

“I’m just gonna go say hi to them.” Lance stood up from their booth and walked over to the group that walked in earlier.

Hunk glanced over at Pidge, smiling knowingly. “Huh.”

She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“I always thought it was kind of weird that you always got so ticked off whenever Lance got all mushy over Allura,” he smiled a bit. “But now I think I know why.”

“Oh, please, enlighten me then.” She scoffed.

He smirked and leaned forward. “You have a crush on Lance.”

Had she been drinking her sprite, she probably would’ve spit it out. Her? Crushing on Lance? That was probably the biggest joke in the world, they were complete opposites! Plus he was obviously in love with Allura, so even if she did, what would be the point? Which is exactly what she told Hunk, to which he only laughed. 

“Alright Pidge, whatever you say.”

Later, on their way home from dropping Hunk off at his house, Lance had started talking about Allura.

“—And she’s just so smart yknow? Like, I can’t understand what she’s talking about half the time, kinda like when you’re babbling about your sciency stuff!” He grinned. “Plus, throw in her beauty, and kindness, she’s just the total package!”

Pidge was merely nodding along, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans. It was always ‘Allura this’ or, ‘Allura that’, she had had enough— oh no, was she actually jealous? But until Hunk had said something about her supposed crush on Lance, she had only thought it was only because she was afraid of losing her best friend to Allura, should they start dating.

Lance looked down at her and frowned, shrugging off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders. “You were shivering, you really should’ve brought a jacket.”

Pidge blushed and pulled it around her tightly, pouting a bit. It was way too big on her, and it smelled like Lance which didn’t bother her, Lance actually smelled good, like the yummy smelling foods his family was always cooking at his house. “Yeah yeah, what are you, my mother?”

He gasped in mock hurt, sticking his tongue out at her. “Excuse me for being a concerned friend! Maybe I should just take it back—“

“No! Screw you, I’m actually freezing.” She grinned and walked up to her front door, starting to take it off. “Here.”

“Nah, keep it until tomorrow! Just don’t utterly destroy it okay?” He grinned and ruffled her hair, cutting across the yard to get to his house. “Night Pidge!”

Pidge waved, slipping her arms through the sleeves of the jacket and unlocking the door to get inside, attracting the attention of her older brother, Matt. Their parents were out for the night, so it was now just the two of them. “Hey Matt.”

Matt looked up from the couch, nodding at her. “Hey, so quick question, why are you wearing Lance’s jacket?”

“Because I was cold, and I forgot mine here.”

He smirked and turned his attention back to the movie that was playing on tv. “Mm, okay.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What?? You think I like him too?”

“Pretty much.”

She scoffed and went up to her room. “You and Hunk are both wrong.” 

She closed the door to her room, sitting down at her desk and looking out the window, where Lance’s room was. They’d often stick notes to their windows for the other to read, and tonight it was just a simple goodnight with green and blue stars drawn around it. She felt her cheeks warm up again, and now sitting in the solitude of her room, maybe she would admit to herself that she had the tiniest, teensy weensy crush on Lance. 

But she wouldn’t admit that out loud. 

————————

Lance had always been there for Pidge when she needed him, and she was there for him. Of course Hunk was too, but it was different between her and Lance, they had known each other the longest and were closer. But there were times when their friendship was strained.

It was their senior year of high school, and tonight was the night of the prom. The trio had all gotten dates, Lance with Allura, Hunk with Allura’s friend, Romelle, and Pidge was going with Keith Kogane, aka another lone wolf who had been invited to tag along. They took pictures, and then all piled into the back of Hunk’s mom’s minivan and took off to school.

So while the two sets of couples danced and had fun, Pidge sat with Keith at their table, moping and talking. They actually got along pretty well, and even asked her to dance. It was a fast song, and neither of them were particularly good at dancing, but Pidge was actually really enjoying herself. 

Until she saw Lance slow dancing with Allura.

She had long since come to terms with her crush on Lance, but she never said anything, partly because she was afraid of ruining their friendship, and the other part being that she didn’t want to get rejected. And because of that silence, Lance had gotten together with Allura, and had been dating her since junior year. 

Quickly, she excused herself and rushed out to the hallway, sinking down to the floor as she felt her own heart sink as well. She didn’t know why she thought she had a chance, Lance was completely taken with Allura, and, well, not her. She felt the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, and soon they started falling with no sign of stopping. She didn’t even hear Lance approach her. “Katie..?”

Pidge jerked her head up, trying to wipe away her tears. “O-Oh, hey.. sorry..”

“What’s wrong? Was it that Keith guy? I swear to god I’ll kill him—“

“No, no it’s not that.. I just, sort of had a realization.” She sniffed and hugged her knees. 

“Okay, and what about it made you cry?” He slid down and sat next to her, frowning and wrapping his arm around her. 

She sighed. “I kind of just had to accept the fact that my crush will never like me back.. and that’s fine, maybe it’ll be better off this way.”

“Huh.” Lance looked down at her, and then at the wall ahead of him. “Allura and I broke up tonight.”

“What? Really?” She frowned. “I’m sorry..”

He shrugged. “She made some valid points, so I get it.. plus we’re going different places after we graduate.”

“I guess we’re both unlucky in love..”

Lance chuckled and pulled her tighter against him. “Yeah, but I’ll always have you Pidgey, I know that for sure. You’re all I need really.”

And, despite herself, she couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Even though she knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up, there would always be that part of her that would. 

Sure, sometimes things would strain their friendship, but she knew she’d always have him, whether they were dating or not. 

—————————

Lance was the last person to realize that he had a big, fat crush on Katie Holt. And on the worst possible day too. 

Today was the day that Katie was moving out to move into her dorm at school. Lance was leaving a week later than her, but it’d be.. so weird, to not have her around. They’d always lived next to each other, and then they wouldn’t be. Sure, they’d gotten into the same school, and they’d be seeing each other, but not as often and that messed him up, a lot more than it should’ve. 

Right now, he was procrastinating packing up his stuff, staring out the window across to Pidge’s house. There was a note stuck to her window that said ‘See you in a week :)’, and he groaned outwardly as he went to his closet to decide what to give away and what to bring with him. Clothes, definitely bringing. Old trinkets that he couldn’t remember where they came from? He’d leave them here, it was still his room after all. 

And then he stumbled across a photo album, one that Pidge had given him as a graduation gift. He had put it on the top shelf of his closet, but hadn’t really gotten to look at it. Well, he was procrastinating already, giving it a look wouldn’t hurt. 

He opened it and immediately started smiling. Their first day of fifth grade, both grinning at the camera toothily with their arms around each other. 

The next few pictures were from their 12th birthdays, pictures of them hanging out and just goofing off. Homecoming photos, going out to eat, and then, well, prom pictures.

In this picture, it was just the two of them, and he smiled fondly at the memory. She really had looked beautiful, in a pretty green dress and she had even let her hair down, which she never did. She cut her hair short all through middle school and the beginning of high school but decided to let it grow out a bit in junior and senior year. 

He remembered prom night as if it was yesterday, the night he had been dumped by Allura. It was actually amicable, and while he was sad, he wasn’t heartbroken over it. He also remembered one of the last things she had said to him:

“Besides, you like Katie anyway don’t you?”

Those words had rung in his ears then, while he was comforting Katie over her unrequited crush, and they rung in his ears now. There had always been a voice in the back of his head saying that he did like her more than a friend, but he had never really dwelled on the thought.

Katie really was awesome though, and had always been there for him. And.. well, what if that unrequited crush had been on him? Because he was too busy with Allura? 

He sat back in his chair, frowning. What he had felt for Allura, it was a crush, yes, but it was probably more of an infatuation, if anything. And what did Allura have that Katie didn’t? They were both smart, beautiful, but Katie just.. well, she understood him, better than anyone else. And she had sat back and watched him go after Allura, no qualms about it. 

Katie had been there for him whenever he was feeling sad or insecure, she was there to help him feel better. If he had gotten sick? She was there to play video games with him and bring him all the stuff he missed at school. SHE was always there, and he had taken advantage of the fact that she was always there. 

...holy shit, he loved Katie Holt.

Lance stood up quickly, running and almost falling down the stairs to get outside. “Veronica!!”

His older sister, Veronica, looked up at him from her book. “Lance? What’s going on?”

“Did Pidge leave yet?? I need to talk to her!”

She shrugged. “Last I saw her, she was packing her car, I’m not sure if she’s left. And talk to her about what?”

“Well when did you see her? I need to tell her that I love her!”

She chuckled. “It’s about time, and I saw her about ten minutes ago.”

“She could’ve left already!” He groaned and opened the door, running outside. “Pidge! Oh come on, Pidge!!!” He huffed, watching her go down the street. Well, he wasn’t going to wait a minute longer, it was a really good thing he had long legs. Without any hesitation, he took off after her, waving his arms to get her attention. “Katie!!”

Then, thankfully, she stopped her car and got out. “Lance? What the hell are you doing?”

Lance came to a stop as well, panting hard. “H-Hold on let me just.. catch my breath..” He held up his hand, taking a deep breath. “Okay, I’m good.”

“I should really get on the road, traffic is gonna be shitty if I don’t—“

“I love you!”

Her eyes widened, her jaw quite literally dropping. “I-I.. you’re not fucking with me..?”

He grabbed her hands, holding them tight. “No, I’m not fucking with you! I.. I feel like I’ve loved you for a long time but I was just blinded by my infatuation for Allura and— well that doesn’t matter, but.. you’ve always been there for me, I mean we’ve been there for each other, and I want to continue doing that, but as your boyfriend.. if you even feel that way—“

“Lance,” She sighed and held her hand up, smiling. “I.. I do..”

He grinned. “Really..?”

“Yeah.. I mean there was always a part of me that didn’t want to give up but.. now that it’s happening it’s like I can’t compute?” She laughed nervously, her cheeks getting red.

“It’s okay, heh, I’m just sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.. I want to be with you..”

“Hm, well at least you realized it.” She smiled and stood on her toes, kissing his cheek softly. “I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too!” He grinned and scooped her up, spinning her around in a hug. “I love you so much!”

She laughed and hugged him back. “Okay okay, but seriously I need to go. And I’ll see you in a week remember?”

He smiled and set her down. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. Oh, but one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Lance smiled and leaned down, cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly. To his pleasant surprise, she threw her arms around his neck, and he moved his hands from her face to lift her up again, pulling away with a grin. “Wow.. some first kiss huh?”

She rolled her eyes playfully, kissing his nose. “Yeah, it really was.. but I look forward to a lot more.”

“Hey, I completely agree.” He grinned wider and set her down. “But, there’ll be plenty of that next week.”

“Uh huh.” She smiled and walked back to her car. “Yeah, look forward to it, McClain.”

“I do, Pidgey.” He smiled and waved. “See you in a week.”

Pidge smiled and waved, blowing him a kiss and snorting when he pretended to catch it. “See you in a week.”

Lance smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, watching as she started to drive away. But he wasn’t sad, because he had said all he wanted to say, and she loved him too. 

He smiled and started to walk back to his house, feeling sad only about one thing: It was gonna be a hell of a long week to wait to see his girlfriend again.


End file.
